A Bit of Jealousy
by Khbrake
Summary: Jane and Maura have been together for a while. What happens when circumstances cause them to explore their own reactions to jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little quick story of an idea I had. I don't know how much I could go on past this. But perhaps I could add another chapter or so...if people like it. I am just throwing it out there. This is starting off as an established relationship between Jane and Maura.**

Also, as an avid reader...I sometimes see a quick one shot from a favorite author of mine. But really I want the next installment of their amazing story. I wish they would tell me what happens next and not spend time on something new! However, I have realized that sometimes the bigger story sometimes can be pushed with an unrelated smaller one. So, this is my unrelated smaller smutty story...as I still work on finishing my other longer story.

Thanks to my wife for the read through.

I do not own any characters...but if I did...

The pillow was so soft as her head shifted slightly in an effort to feel completely comfortable. Her dark locks splayed out behind her as she wrapped an arm around a smaller body. Her nose was nestled in honey blond hair and she took a deep intake of air as the smell of shampoo filled her nasal passage. Contentment. Jane was content to finally let go of the day and relax her body around her girlfriend.

Earlier in the day, they had closed a new case. It was obvious that the perp didn't have time to even attempt to cover up his crime. He was angry with his wife when he caught her in bed with another man. After he killed the man, he beat her and ended up strangling her. Jane felt bad for the teenage son who walked in on his father still over the woman's body. He had called 911. Now he was without a mother and a father. Staying with an uncle or something. It only bothered her as much as any other day on the job as a homicide Detective. What kind of idiot kills people like that? There is always another option.

In her line of work, people rarely made good decisions. She never understood what drives people to actually kill another human being. She spent her whole life bringing justice to those who could no longer speak for themselves. Nothing surprised her anymore though. The brunette had been through so much and saw true evil. But this case today was just a jealous moron who should have just walked away from the marriage and left those two people alive.

Still, she was glad to be home early. Her mother had made dinner for her and Maura. It was nice to spend quality time with both women; however, the detective had wanted her mother to go back to the guest house hours ago. The intent was to spend some quality naked time with her Medical Examiner. There was too many bottles of wine in that damn wine chiller of Maura's so when the first bottle was empty, the blond had just offered to open another. Drinking always made her mother even more chatty than usual. Finally, she had convinced the older woman that it was time for sleeping and Angela had left.

"You know," came a drowsy voice, "You are a great daughter to let her stay as long as you did." Jane's corner of her mouth turned upwards. "I'm sorry that it got to be too late for sex." This made Jane actually laugh out loud.

"It's fine sweetheart. We are adults and not horny teenagers." In the back of her mind, Jane knew she was completely frustrated that Maura really wanted to just sleep. In fact, she was an adult who felt like a horny teenager.

"I know, but I also know how you really feel. I promise in the morning, ok?" Maura shifted her hips slightly pushing back into Jane's body. Jane tightened her grip and pressed a kiss to the back of the other woman's head.

"Stop talking." Jane droned. Maura gave a small laugh.

Just as her body felt like releasing itself into sleep a phone began ringing. "Damnit," she said as she got up and reached for it, "Rizzoli!" Maura resettled herself and closed her eyes tighter attempting to sleep before having to go back to work. "Ma, no. I wasn't sleeping...yet." The Detective was clearly irritated as she sat up in the bed. "No! We weren't. Just trying to go to sleep. What? You were married to a plumber! Fine, I will come and fix it." She hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. She leaned over Maura, "I'll be back in a few. Ma's got a problem with her toilet and she is too drunk to fix it." She pressed a kiss to the near sleeping woman's temple.

"Ok, I'll stay here and sleep. I love you."

Jane smiled at the woman and left the bedroom. In the kitchen, she looked around for the small tool set that Maura had insisted she keep in a drawer. Once found, she walked out of the side door and locked it behind her. Before she knocked on the guest house door it swung open. "Ma, seriously?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Janie, just fix it please!" Jane lifted the box she held in her hand and smiled.

* * *

The cab slowed to a stop in front of the house. A man got out of the back seat after having paid the driver. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and smiled. He thought about the woman inside the dark house. Sleeping. She must be sleeping. It had been months since he had seen her. He thought about her often on his latest trip through the African jungles. He had also decided months ago that when he made his return to the states, he would show up and surprise Maura.

He thought about how it was going to go. He would come to her house, get in with the keys he still held, and surprise her in the middle of the night. She would be so excited and smile at him. He would grab her and make love to her. Ian took the first step towards making his fantasy come true. Just thinking about the woman made his pants feel a little tight. He walked to the side door and used his key to gain entry. He put his duffle bag on the ground just inside the door.

He didn't care where the bag was when he was about to see her again. He moved quickly through the house and made his way to the master bedroom. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor along the way. Boots and socks came off just as quickly. He undid his pants and reached the closed door. He grabbed the knob and turned it quietly. Slowly, he opened the door and saw her body laying on the bed under the large puffy comforter.

Making his way towards the bed, he slid his pants to the floor as the anticipation aroused him. His boxers began to slowly lift as he lifted the covers and laid down besides the sleeping woman. He put a hand on her silk encased hip and moved his body behind her. The woman slowly moved her hips into him. This was better than he imagined.

"Not now, I just fell asleep." The half sleep woman said. He grinned and pressed himself against her ass. "You really are prepared aren't you," her voice full of sleep. She didn't move or open her eyes, but she grinned in the darkness.

* * *

Jane used her key to open the side door and took two steps in the house before she tripped over something. "Goddammit, Bass!" She whispered. She looked at the lump on the floor. The moonlight that made its way through the dark room was enough for her to see it wasn't moving. She reached out her hand and realized it wasn't Bass that she tripped over. It was a bag. Immediately, she went into the kitchen and opened the drawer where she kept her gun. She grabbed it and headed for Maura's room. On the way, she saw that whoever had come into the house was headed in the same direction. She picked up her speed and got to the bedroom door. It was closed.

Not bothering to think rationally, she kicked the door open and reached her hand to flick on the light holding her gun in front of her pointed at the large lump in the bed. It did not escape her the movements that were happening underneath. "Get the fuck out of that bed." She said roughly.

The small grinding of hips against her backside had made Maura smile. When she heard the loud sound of wood cracking and splitting, she abruptly sat up. She realized she was staring at the barrel of a gun as the lights turned on. She looked confused as she saw Jane behind the gun. She looked over and saw Ian putting his hands in the air. All she was met with was more confusion.

"You'd both better have a good explanation for what I'm seeing." Jane felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Maura spoke up first, "Ian? What are you doing in my house? In my bed?"

Ian looked at Maura then back at Jane. He looked back to the honey blond. "Babe, I was just trying to surprise you." He looked over at Jane.

"Get out of my bed now!" Jane yelled. Shocked by the volume, he slowly put his feet on the floor and stood up. His arms never dropped.

"Don't you think this is a bit ridiculous, Detective? We were just going to make love." Ian said trying to smile and not quite understanding why Detective Rizzoli had a gun trained on him.

"What?" Maura looked incredulous. "No, we were not." She looked at Jane and realized that she had thought it was Jane in bed with her. "Jane, I swear, I thought you were just coming back to bed."

"I don't have a dick, Maura." She said as she looked over the barrel at the man in boxers. Ian looked with disbelief at the woman still in the bed. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"I was sleeping. I...I thought you put on our toy." This made Jane smile just a little bit. Ok, so it wasn't that far fetched for Maura to be completely naive to the situation. Slowly, she lowered her weapon.

As her weapon lowered, so did his hands. It was then than Ian started to laugh. "Are you two serious? You're sleeping with her?" He looked at Maura again. She nodded with a serious look on her face.

"Ian, you have no right to just come into my house and expect sex with me when I haven't heard from you in months. You just...up and left. If you hadn't noticed, I didn't chase after you."

"Well, now that I'm back, she doesn't need to warm your bed. Of course, I am not opposed to being with both of you." This made Jane lift her weapon again.

"That's it. You get out of this house. This isn't a three-way, buddy. You will not disrespect her, do you understand?" Jane took a step towards him and his arms went up in the air again.

"Ian, you need to leave. I am with Jane now. I'm in love with her." Maura got out of the bed and walked over to the tall woman. "Jane, put the gun away. He's going to leave." She put a hand on her arm. Jane lowered the firearm and put an arm around the blond.

Ian stood there and watched the women. He saw how Maura looked at Jane. "Wow, I just saw it." He almost whispered. "I've finally lost you." Jane pulled her eyes away from Maura and looked at the dejected man.

"You lost her the minute you left here and took those supplies with you."

He looked at the medical examiner, "Maura, you know I only left because..."

"It doesn't matter, Ian. You didn't lose me because you left. You lost me the moment I met Jane. While you were here last time I got caught up in old feelings that weren't really there anymore."

Jane looked over confused as did Ian. Maura looked up at Jane. "Yes, I have been in love with you since we met." She answered the question behind both of their eyes. Ian bent over and grabbed the pants that were laying on the floor. He put them back on and walked towards the pair.

"I did not expect our reunion to go quite like this, love." He smiled at Jane.

"Yeah, well, she ain't your love." She snapped. He gawked at her and left the room. She dropped her arm from around Maura and followed him. Along the way he picked up his clothes as he walked by them. Finally, he stood next to his duffle bag. Jane turned on the kitchen light. "I'm gonna need that key of yours. I know all about you. I had a little chat with Interpol when you showed up here last."

"I cleared all that up, Jane. I had no idea about you two. I thought I was just coming home to be with her." Maura entered the room behind Jane, the detective didn't notice.

"It doesn't matter. Who the hell do you think you are just showing up outta nowhere? No word from you for months? Then, you just think you can get into her bed?"

"I loved her, you know. I still do. I always will. I just thought she would always be there. I thought we belonged together." Ian looked past the Detective and saw Maura. "I'm sorry," he told her. Jane spun around and saw her girlfriend with a stern look on her face.

"Goodbye, Ian. Jane, after he leaves...please come back to bed." She said and turned back towards the bedroom. Jane put her gun back in the drawer. He pulled the key out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught the key and watched as the man grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Behind him she snapped the lock and put the chain on. She turned off the light and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

Once she arrived, Maura was sitting on the bed. "Maur, are you alright?" Jane called as she entered the room. She looked next to Maura and saw the leather strap with the toy already in place.

"Oh, I am just fine, Detective." Maura purred. "I am not waiting until the morning any longer. Do you have any idea how sexy it was that you broke into our bedroom with guns all over blazing?"

Jane chuckled, "Maur, it's supposed to be guns 'a' blazin'." She looked back at the broken door. "Sorry, about that I didn't have to break the damn door."

"Don't be sorry. You made me so wet with all of the power you used to bust in here and save me some embarrassment. I wasn't quite ready to wake up but I was excited by what I thought was your initiative to come to bed already prepared. Put this on right now. I think you need a reward for your...bravery and your trust in me..." She held the strap and toy out towards Jane. It dangled from her fingertips.

Jane slipped off her shorts and underwear and grabbed what was offered to her. Maura followed suit as she watched the brunette buckle the straps. Once attached, Maura dropped to her knees and grabbed the dildo hard with her hand. The base pressed against Jane's center causing her to gasp loudly. Maura positioned her mouth over the tip and slowly guided the dildo into her mouth. Jane closed her eyes and wrapped her left hand behind the kneeling woman's head and held her. Encouraged by the hand in her hair Maura went to work pulling the shaft in and out of her mouth as she licked it and pressed it into the brunette.

Using her free hand, Maura reached up and her fingers slipped through the wetness and inside the woman standing. Jane moaned at the sudden entrance and opened her eyes and watched as Maura pleasured her with her mouth. After a few more minutes, her knees felt weak. "Get up, I'm gonna fuck you now," she husked. Maura stopped and pulled the shaft back out of her mouth. She stood up and turned to climb onto the bed. "Nope," Jane's demand was short as she grabbed Maura's hips from behind. One hand strayed to her back as she pushed her forward. Maura's hands landed on the bed. Before she knew it she felt the hard cock between her legs, she pushed her ass into Jane as the toy entered her. Her hand still firmly gripping a soft hip as she started to steadily pump her own hips.

Jane pulled her other hand down the smooth skin of the back it held residence to and placed it on the hip in front of her. Maura groaned. The muscles in her arms were tense and starting to burn as she held herself up. "God," she yelled as her pleasure increased in time with the increased speed of the other woman. The sensation of Jane inside of her was increasing her arousal.

The Detective felt the base rubbing her in the right place and started pumping harder as she came close to her climax. Maura, knowing her girlfriend, felt the moment when she had moved into the zone. "Jane, I need... to look at...you." The brunette slowed her movements and pulled out. Maura quickly positioned herself on the bed and smiled as the brunette crawled over her and entered her again. Hovering over the blond, she looked into her hazel eyes and kissed her passionately.

The kiss fed the Detectives hunger for the smaller woman. She moved her lips and pulled them across a smooth jaw line and landed on a pulse point near the honey blonde's ear. Her arms were holding her above while she continued to to push in and out. Maura was groaning rather loudly as she felt Jane enter her faster. The build up in speed was starting to drive the Doctor crazy. "Jane! Yes...babe. I love you being inside of me," she gasped. Jane knew that the honey blond must be getting closer to reaching her climax. She held off on any talking during sex, except when she got close to coming. That was when words started falling out of her mouth. "Fuck me, with your hard cock..." Jane smiled and pumped harder. Maura gasped and groaned in pleasure as the taller woman filled her.

Soon, Jane felt her release and forced herself to continue moving her hips. Maura heard the familiar sounds of other other woman's orgasm. This excited her more and pushed her over the edge. As the waves subsided for both women, they continued to look into each other's eyes. Jane pumped her hips a few more times during the aftershocks and slowly pulled out. She leaned over and placed a kiss against her girlfriends lips. Then, went into the bathroom.

Once she was able to move, Maura moved back under the covers. She watched as Jane walked out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed. Lying on her back, Maura rested her head on her shoulder and draped an arm across her stomach. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli." She knew that the detective had taken her as roughly as she did due to some primal need to claim her as her own. It made her smile to know that she was all Jane's.

"I love you, too. If I only knew that's all it would take for late night sex..."

Maura laughed, "Actually, all you had to do was just take me because I am all yours."

"I was too tired. But as soon as I tripped over his bag, I saw red...and it woke me right up. Although, the sight of you and him in bed together...I could have lived my whole life without seeing that."

"Detective, don't be jealous. Who is in my bed now?" Jane raised an eyebrow and looked down as Maura looked up. Their eyes met, both women smiled.

"I was never jealous. But since I'm in our bed and it's way past late...I'm gonna get some sleep." Jane laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are we leaving the lights on tonight?"

"Only if you don't turn 'em off." Maura huffed and rolled over and off the bed. Jane quickly opened her eyes to watch her half naked girlfriend walk across the room. Once the light was switched and laid back down. Maura returned to her spot.

"Jane," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"So, you weren't jealous...even a little bit?"

"I am a badass detective. I don't get jealous, especially of an asshole who would be dumb enough to just walk away from you." Jane could feel when Maura's body sighed in disappointment. "So, with all of that...I have never felt more jealous in my life to see that man in our bed. I suddenly realized why Jason Stewart killed his wife and her lover. For a moment, I thought I was going to shoot him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I know you would never cheat on me. That is not who you are. It's not who we are."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it."

"However, if I ever catch you in bed with someone else, Jane. I won't hesitate to shoot. Consider yourself warned." Jane laughed and held the woman tighter. Maura laughed with her. Both women relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Any mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"I really don't need this. Not tonight and definitely not from you!" Jane yelled. Her hand vaguely swung in the direction of the other woman.

"If you don't need...THIS." She motioned herself. However, the position her body held was one of defiance. "Then, just...go to your place tonight because I was just trying to ask you a simple question, Jane." She attempted to calm her anger. She did not mean for this issue to head in this direction. Not only was Jane now very angry with her, but she was angry with Jane as well.

"That is not a simple question Maura! You, of all people, know the day I had! And then you go there?" Jane began to pace back and forth next to the sofa. "Fuck!" The detective had had a bad day. More precisely she had had a bad three days. She had not been home since she was pulled to a crime scene where two children were found alone in a car, both with gunshot wounds to the head.

For a homicide Detective, children were the worst. She had only taken a few moments to catch a few winks at the station. There was no time to go home and sleep, not when someone was out there who could do that and walk away. She knew that she was even more invested in the case because Maura and her had been spending time discussing the possibility of ever having children together. Maura was the first to bring up the topic, much to Jane's chagrin. However, the Detective was starting to come around. She knew she loved the pathologist and had been saving to get a ring for her girlfriend. Last week, after another round of talking about children and the future, the brunette went out and made the purchase. It was sitting in her pocket, even as she was yelling at the blond.

It was just two hours ago that she was sitting in her chair at work hoping that the lead they were going to chase down next would bring them results. She took out the ring, kissed it and shoved it back in her pocket. It was her own little silent promise to be safe and come home to Maura that night. After chasing the perp across seven blocks and over a few fences, Jane got her man. He didn't waste any time confessing. It was disgusting, but over. For now. She had walked into the house and saw Maura in the kitchen. That's when the blond spun around and asked the question.

"Jane, I only asked you how much longer are you going to play the hero and physically chase down every murderer you find? I think this is a valid concern if we are talking about having our own children. I don't exactly want to come home and have to explain to little Jimmy or Little Janie that we have to skip soccer practice because their other mother was chasing bad guys and was shot or worse."

Maura had been enjoying her relationship with the Detective. For over a year, they were making it work. She prided herself on maintaining the lines between professionalism while at work and the privacy of being together at home. She had only allowed a small handful of times at work for things to blur slightly, but that was early on when they couldn't keep each other's hands off of one another.

Lately, the pathologist was starting to question the amount of time the detective spent in the field and was having a hard time keeping her concern at bay. She was worried that the brunette's luck would run out eventually. That scared her more than anything, losing Jane and their happiness cut short because of her job. She was hoping to slowly bring up the topic but after she had gotten off of the phone with Korsak, she had started to cry. He told her what had happened since Jane was still interrogating the suspect. Eventually, the tears stopped and the anger seeped in.

"Maura! First of all, we are not naming our children either of those names. Secondly, I think this is too fucking much for me right now. I haven't slept and I walk in the door and you start in on me. How about 'Hey, Honey. I am so happy that you're home. I've missed you. I am so proud that you found the bad guy!'? I want to be able to come home to my family and have them be supportive of who I am and what I do. Not question everything I do and not putting guilt on me for doing what I have to do. I took an oath."

"Well, one day you will take a vow and..." Maura started but was abruptly cut off.

"Yeah, well. I haven't taken any vows." Jane grabbed her coat, "I won't be home tonight." Before Maura could say anything, Jane was gone.

* * *

She was so exhausted and just wanted to go to Maura's take a shower and crawl into bed and sleep. But now she found herself angry and walking into the bar a couple of blocks from her apartment. She wasn't really sure why she was so upset. Her girlfriend had not asked her anything that she herself had not already been thinking about. She was slowly coming to the same conclusion. This case had made her see that. Probably all the more reason for her to get angry at Maura for pointing out the obvious.

She sat down at the bar and the bartender had already taken the cap off of her favorite beer and placed it on a napkin. "You got some salt?" She asked, he pulled out a small container and placed it next to the napkin.

He watched as she sprinkled a small amount on the napkin. "I still am amazed that it works!" He said and looked at the worn down detective.

"I know right? The only person who would ever know that a little bit of salt on a napkin keeps the condensation from the bottle from sticking to the napkin, is Maura." The man laughed a deep belly laugh. She smiled. She was starting to feel like an idiot for getting so upset.

"Ain't that the truth!" She smiled at him and he wandered back over to another fellow patron. She took a sip from the bottle then drank the rest in a long gulp. She moved the bottle over away from the napkin to let the bartender know she was ready for another. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was taking her frustration out on the Medical Examiner, but she also didn't want to come home to that type of criticism on a daily basis. She just wanted to come home to a happy family. That's why she bought the ring. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life making Maura happy. How can we get married if I am already married to my job?

Joe, came back and grabbed her bottle and replaced it with a new one. She took a long drag and then looked for a bowl of pretzels. She saw one sitting in front of a woman who was sitting two bar stools down from where she was. She took another drink. "Hey, " the woman looked over at her. "Sorry, are you eating those?" She pointed to the bowl.

"Oh! Um. I was yes," She looked at the detective and gave a grin. A flash of recognition came over her face and it unnerved Jane.

"No problem," she said as she turned her head and looked down the other side of the bar.

"I think we could share. I think this was the last bowl." She stood up and pushed the bowl down the length of the bar then grabbed her drink and sat down next to the brunette. "Hi, I'm Jennifer." She held out her hand. Jane considered her for a moment and grabbed her hand.

"Hi, Jennifer, I'm Detective..."

"Jane Rizzoli, yes, I know. I hope you don't think it creepy. I've seen you on the news." She settled onto her new stool. Jane looked at the woman. She was thin with some kind of strawberry blond color to her hair. She briefly thought that Maura would have an exact name for the color. It made her smile. The other woman saw the smile and mistook its meaning. "So, you are kind of a big deal. Local celebrity or something like that, right?"

Jane took a long drink and wiggled it again towards Joe. "Something like that, I guess. Maybe I can give you an autograph later." She grabbed a couple of pretzels and popped a couple in her mouth.

"Well, I would quite enjoy that. Don't forget, I'll have to find a pen for you." She followed Jane's hand into the bowl and pulled out a single pretzel. She looked at Jane as she put it in her mouth and began to chew. She found herself very attracted to the Detective when she first saw her on the television a few years ago. She was a true blue hero. Shot herself while she was hostage to a crazy cop gone bad. Now, sitting here next to the woman herself, she was even more attracted.

The detective grabbed the new beer that was in front of her. She pulled on it and looked back to the other woman. "So, Jennifer. If we are gonna share this bowl of pretzels and you already know about me, tell me about yourself." Jane was irritated that she had new company. She really just wanted to be angry by herself.

"Oh, um. Let's see. I am between jobs at the moment. But I was a marketing director. I will be again shortly, I've already been picked up by a new firm. I just don't start till next week."

"Hmm.." came Jane's uninterested reply.

"But I am not very interesting. You, seem to be very interesting. I would love to hear about you." She watched the beer bottle pour more contents into Jane's lips. Lips that she suddenly wanted very much to kiss.

Finishing her third beer, she shoved the napkin into the top and threw a few bills on the bar. "Well, I would Jennifer. But I haven't slept in a couple of days. Tough case. I'm gonna get outta here. But it was nice to meet you. Thanks for the pretzels." She got off of the stool and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Detective Rizzoli!" She paused and turned towards the woman. "You forgot to give me your autograph!"

"Ah, well. I'll getcha next time." Jane ignored the longing look in the woman's eyes as she turned and walked out the door. Jennifer sat on her stool and thought about the statement, she said there would be a next time. She quickly paid Joe and grabbed her coat to follow the detective before she lost her nerve. She ran outside and caught a glimpse of the brunette turning a corner a block away. She ran to try and catch up. She noticed her walk another two blocks before she looked both ways and crossed the street at an angle. Jennifer continued on the path. Soon, the Detective jogged up a set of stairs and used a key to go inside an apartment building.

She followed and walked up the stairs. She looked at a call button with a listing of apartments. Rizzoli Apartment #12. She stopped before her finger hit the button. She decided she was sit on the stoop and figure out how she would explain why she was at her apartment and had followed her home.

As she decided that she would let her actions do most of the talking, a beautiful honey blond woman came walking up the sidewalk and up the stairs. She had pulled out a set of keys and fumbled for a brief moment before she found the key she was looking for. She stuck it in the door and turned and looked at Jennifer sitting on the step. "Are you here for someone?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, actually, I am. Would you mind letting me in? I kinda wanted this to be a surprise. We have this amazing connection and I was just gathering my nerves."

Maura unlocked the door and held it open for the other woman. "Here ya go." Jennifer thanked the woman and jogged up the stairs. When she got to the floor where the number 12 was on the door, she knocked. She heard a little dog bark, before the door swung open. When she saw the Detective she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her hard.

Jane used her hands to grab the door jamb as the woman from the bar attempted to push her back into her apartment. She held her own with eyes open wide while stumbling a bit. She heard a clicking sound that came to an abrupt stop. The next few moments almost seemed to be in slow motion. A loud bang sounded as a purse was dropped to the floor. The brunette pushed Jennifer away as she saw a Jimmy Choo shoe fly past her head while the other one hit the side of the door.

Before she could even say anything Maura had grabbed a bunch of hair from the back of Jennifer's head. She wailed at the pain. "Get your mouth off of my girlfriend!" yelled the normally calm and collected medical examiner. Jane watched the scene play out in front of her and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the now disheveled Doctor in a cat fight. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and attempted to pull her into the apartment and away from the other woman.

The honey blond woman was swinging her arms desperately and when Jane picked her up from behind, she starting kicking her feet in an attempt to inflict more harm on the woman standing in the hallway completely boggled. "Put me down! You cheating, lying..." And elbow connected with Jane's nose.

"Ow! Maur, this is not what you think! Damnit!" She felt blood trickling down her face. As Maura continued swinging her arms, she stopped moving when she felt something wet on her elbow. She turned and looked at Jane who had a lot of blood coming out of her nose. "Maura," Jane started as she held two fingers to her nose, "I am telling you this is not what you think. I am not cheating on you, nor would I ever!"

"Oh my God, Jane!" She realized that her brain had cut off all logical thinking and she gently put her hands on the Detective's head and leaned it back gently. "Keep your head back. I'm so sorry." Maura went inside and grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and placed it under Jane's nostrils.

"It's fine. Jennifer." The other woman looked up at the sound of her name. "While I appreciate your gumption and am flattered by your...forwardness. I am already in a serious relationship as you can probably gather." Maura looked at the strawberry blond and glared.

"I am so sorry Detective Rizzoli. I...I didn't mean...I mean. I just thought we had a connection. I didn't see a ring on your finger. I didn't know. Ma'am...I was just...I am so sorry!"

Maura turned and looked at her pointedly. "How long have you know Detective Rizzoli?"

"Uh, we just met about thirty minutes ago at the bar. I thought she was playing hard to get, so I followed her home."

Jane laughed. "You've got some guts, I'll give ya that!" Maura shot a look over to Jane, which made the laughing stop.

"And what did you say to her to lead her on? We have one fight and you already pick up someone else?" Maura felt a strong pain climbing up her chest.

"Whoa, no. Maur, I was just trying to relax and figure some stuff out by myself. She had the pretzel bowl." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, I need to leave. Obviously, I made a huge mistake and I think I have a chunk of hair to find on the floor." She looked around on the floor for a moment. Then, she turned and walked away. Maura followed her and made sure that she was gone. When she came back she picked up her purse and walked inside Jane's apartment and closed the door and locked it behind her. She saw Jane sitting on the couch with her head leaned back, towel still in place. As Maura approached, Jane started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? You need to keep still and keep pressure on your nose." She sat next to Jane and placed her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm laughing cause that was the sexiest and out of character thing I have ever seen you do. Jealousy kinda looks good on you, Doctor."

"You know what Detective? I rounded that corner and saw her with her arms around you..." She trailed off. "You've been pulling away from me because I want a future with you. I know that you're scared but..." She started to nervously rub her hands together.

Jane put a hand on the smaller woman's and leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "Is that what you think?" Maura just nodded and started at the hands in her lap. Jane leaned back slightly and put a hand in her pocket and pulled something out. She held up the ring in front of Maura's line of sight. "Do you think I would have spent all this money if I thought that? I was waiting for the right moment but this is us."

She moved the the floor on her knee, the ring outstretched. Maura looked up into her eyes and a hand moved to cover her own mouth. "Doctor Maura Isles, you are the most amazing thing I have going for me. I am far from perfect. I've been thinking about us and I already know that you are the love of my life. I want everything with you a house, the kids, the dog, and the turtle." Maura gave her a corrective glare, "Ok, Tortoise. I've kept this in my pocket so that until I ask you this question, I know that I have a reminder burning into my pocket for me to stay safe till I get home to you. You are my home and my life, Maura. Would you consider becoming my wife?"

A single tear fell down a smooth cheek leaving a trail. "Oh, Jane!" She said quietly. "Of course, I'll marry you! Of course, I will be your wife!" She pushed her left hand towards Jane as the ring was put on her finger. She looked at it as it sparkled. "This has excellent clarity and color! How did you know this would be what I wanted?"

"Because I know you. I know that your eyes light up a little bit brighter when you remove a princess cut diamond off of a victim's hand and you give a small sigh as you drop it into an evidence bag." Maura laughed momentarily. Then leaned forward and kissed Jane wrapping her arms around her and pulling her up and over her. Jane held herself up and looked into her love's eyes. She leaned down and gave a small kiss. "No one else on this planet would make me turn my eyes from you. There's no competition. You have officially ruined me for anyone else."

"Jane, I love you so much! But you need to get some sleep. Its been days and if you haven't already you will start to have hallucinations and you already know what else. I tell you this all the time. Let's go to bed." Too tired to disagree, Jane got up and pulled Maura into the bedroom.

They quickly prepared themselves for bed and Jane poured herself under her comforter. Before Maura could join her, a soft snore was coming from the Detective. Maura quietly got into the bed and curled herself around the sleeping woman. She thought about the events of the evening and realized that she had a ring on her left ring finger. She leaned back and held it up in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. "Dr. Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles," she whispered. She smiled in the darkened room and admired the sparkles of the diamond.

"Damn right, my name comes first," came a groggy and unexpected response. Maura chuckled and sat up on her elbows. "I love you, future Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. Night."

"I love you, too. Go to sleep." Maura leaned back and wrapped her arms around the brunette. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

After sleeping until her body would stay asleep no more, Jane woke up and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She heard some noise in the kitchen and knew that Maura was still in the apartment. She slowly got out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. She looked around and saw Maura leaning over the edge of the counter. She quietly stepped back into the bedroom and headed into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and then opened her nightstand drawer and took out the harness and toy. She quickly put the contraption in place beneath her pajama bottoms.

Padding back out into the kitchen, she came up behind her Doctor and put her hands on hips that were still bent over. Maura straightened herself and stiffened at the contact on her backside. Her shoulders lifted slightly as she smiled. "Why, Detective Rizzoli, what have we here." She made a move to turn in Jane's arms. The brunette had other plans and held her firmly in place.

"Ma'am, I think you should stay calm and place your hands on the counter in front of you. Please no sudden movements. I must warn you that I am armed and trained." Maura complied and put her hands on the countertop leaning forward slightly. "I apologize ahead of time, but I must search you for any weapons you may have on your person." Jane shoved her hips forward slightly as she put one leg between Maura's and forced her legs apart. "Stay in this position," she ordered.

Maura gasped, "Detective, am I in some kind of trouble?" She leaned her hips back into the object pressed against her. Slowly, Jane took her hands from her hips and drug them up the sides of her torso as one hand wrapped around to feel the smaller woman's abdomen. Pulling up sharply, she grabbed a breast roughly. This elicited a sharp intake of breath from the Medical Examiner. She palmed and squeezed the mound and ground her hips at the same time. She pulled back and slid her hands down each of the spread legs each time bringing them all the way up to the tops of her thighs. She stood back up.

She leaned forward and rasped into honey blond locks near where the other woman's ear was located, "Ma'am there is something I found. I'm afraid I need to take off your pants."

"Detective, please," was the only phrase Maura could say. In one quick motion, Jane put her thumbs beneath the waistband of the light purple pajama bottoms and lace panties before pulling them down leaving them around the other woman's knees. Using her right hand, she drug her hand up her inside of her thigh until it was met with wetness.

"There is it Ma'am," she said with confidence. She leaned forward again. "I have found evidence of your arousal. I'm not gonna be able to just let you go without some kind of consequence."

"Please, I'll do anything," she replied. She was never really into role playing, but this was too sexy to not play along.

"I'm an officer of the law. I can't just turn a blind eye this this kind of behavior. I could charge you with attempting to bribe a police officer. Unless..." She grinned as she saw the other woman splayed out before her.

"I said, I'd do anything. I'm a good girl. I can prove it to you. I can feel you behind me, Detective. Perhaps, you could..." Before she could finish her sentence, Jane had taken the toy out from behind her own pajama bottoms and shoved it forward inside of the Doctor. A gasp escaped loudly from her mouth. Soon, the gasping turned into loud moaning. Behind her she heard distinct grunting from her beloved as she pumped her hips into her. She pushed her hips further back until she felt a hand reach around her hip and fingers began to rub at her swollen clit.

"Jane! Don't stop!" She cried. Jane grinned and obeyed. Soon, the brunette felt her own self getting closer to climaxing and squeezed her eyes closed to focus. When the honey blond cried her name out loudly again, she too fell over the cliff as her hips slowed. Maura collapsed her upper body on the top of the island. She breathed heavily until she could catch her breath. Jane pulled out and kissed the middle of her back.

"I'll be right back," she headed into the bathroom. Maura still standing in the middle of the kitchen with her pajama bottoms around her ankles heard scampering and leaned up on her elbows to see Jo Friday running towards the front door. Before she could move further she heard the key turn in the lock.

"You two better be decent," came Angela Rizzoli's voice as the door started to move. Maura gasped and ducked as quickly as she could behind the counter. She grabbed her waistband and pulled up and placed her hands on the counter to return to her standing position. There on the other side of the island was a smiling face.

"Maura! What were you doing on the floor over there?"

"Hmm? I mean...what? Oh! On the floor, just now?" She received a nod and confused look, "Oh, I was just. I mean..." She was saved from having to answer when she heard the older woman gasp loudly.

"OH MY GAWD! She did it? You mean she finally did it? My Janie's finally getting married?" Confused for a moment Maura looked where Angela was looking down at her left hand, where her new ring was shiny in all of it's glory. She looked over towards Jane who was casually walking back into the kitchen. "Jane! I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see the day!" She walked over with arms outstretched to her only Daughter.

"Whadda doin Ma?" She looked at Marua confused as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Angela just saw my ring," she said as she held up the offending evidence. Jane rolled her eyes. Maura laughed.

"Ma, you aren't supposed to know till Sunday dinner when we can break the news to everyone." Jane smiled and pulled herself out of Angela's arms. She walked over to Maura and put her arm around her. "You gotta act like you don't know, ok?"

"Cross my heart! My baby's gettin' married! To a Doctor! Ok. I have three days till I can call Carla and brag to the world." She put her hands together over her chest and smiled at the two woman before her. Maura leaned in towards Jane.

"I love you, Detective Rizzoli," she said with a knowing smirk.

"And I love you, Doctor Isles."


End file.
